A New Start
by Mike03
Summary: When Wendy and Charle was attacked by a demon, a blonde girl named Lucy saved them. They stuck together like sisters while Lucy trained Wendy. A few years later Lucy disappears leaving only a note behind. Wendy is set off the Fairy Tail to join a guild in hopes of finding Lucy.
1. The Meeting

- _**A New Start**_ -

_**Chapter 1 – The Meeting**_

This is my first Fanfic. So don't judge me.

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

LINE BREAK

July 10, x777 – Wendy's POV

I was so sad and depressed that Grandeeney had disappeared from my life just a couple of days ago. She was one of my only family besides Charle, my exceed. After that I started my adventure of exploring the world.

I was in deep thought when Charle started to shake me gently, "Wendy we need to get moving, I have a bad feeling about this." Suddenly, the ground shook as we saw trees being destroyed and going up into the air. We looked up as we saw a giant demon with fierce looking wings, a lizard skin arm, and a red tail with spike covering it. It started coming at me so I started to defend myself.

"**Sky Dragons Roar**" Then demon deflected it like it was nothing.

"**Sky Dragons Talon Claw**" The attack hit it dead on. When the smoke cleared I was shocked to see the demon standing there without a bruise or even a scratch.

I too shocked to hear Charle yelling at me to run away. Just when the demon was about to strike a blonde haired woman ran quickly at a amazing speed (It's faster than Jet) bring out a sword and stabbed the demon straight in heart with blood gushing out of it.

The demon now, sprawled out dead with the girl standing on it's chest while taking her sword out. I quickly ran up and started to thank her for saving me.

"Hey! Thanks for saving me and and my exceed back there!"

"Yeah thanks" Charle muttered. "Your welcome" was all she said as she started to walk away from the scene. "Hey! I'm Wendy, this is my exceed, Charle , what's your name?"

"My Names Lucy." Lucy said as she smiled. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm okay thanks to you!"

"So what's a girl and a exceed like you doing out here in these part of the woods?"

"My dragon, Grandeeney, disappeared recently so we've been traveling around. What about you.?"

"My parents were killed in front of me when I was five by a dark guild. They were sent to the Magic Council but I've been traveling around getting stronger and raising my magic power. What's your magic anyway?"

"I'm a sky dragon slayer. You?"

"I'm a elemental dragon slayer, re-quip, and celestial spirit mage."

"Wow! You know so much magic."

"It was nice to meet you Wendy. I'd best be going now." As she was about to turn I blurted out, "Can we come with you!" She looked at me shocked but then turned into a smile. "Sure, it's nice to having someone to be around. I hope we can be great friends Wendy"

"Thanks!" I yelled in excitement.

LINE BREAK

A Few Years Later

Over the years me, Charle, and Lucy gained a sisterly bond. Lucy trained me in my magic and physically. She said that she met Grandeeney before and trained with her. I looked down at the bracelet that Lucy gave me a year ago.

_Flashback_

_Me and Lucy were by the river while Charle stayed at the camp._

"_Hey Wendy!" "Yes Lucy?"_

"_I wanna give you something" as she gave me a beautiful looking bracelet._

"_What is it?" I asked her._

"_It's a bracelet. I have the same one, when it blinks slowly when I'm not that far, but blinks faster if I'm closer" She said as she smiled._

"_Thanks Lucy!" I yelled as I looked at the bracelet._

_Flashback End_

I was so happy until a few months ago when Lucy just disappeared leaving only a note that said,

_Flashback_

"_Wendy, I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly. Something important came up and it's to dangerous for you too come. I didn't want to risk that chance. I hope you come and find me soon as soon as I finish my mission. I hope you and Charle can join a guild. This isn't a goodbye._

_Love your sister,_

_Lucy_

_When I finished the note I was crying my tears out, Charle was comforting me._

_Flashback End_

LINE BREAK

"Wendy! We gotta go!" Charle yelled as she snapped me out of my deep thought.

"Coming!" I replied. "So what guild should we join?" Charle asked "Hmm…How about Fairy Tail! Their the No. 1 guild in fiore and they treat their nakama's like family!" I shouted.

"I guess so. You know Wendy, were gonna find her soon with the help of this guild." "I know Charle, I really want to see her again. It's been a while."

"Let's get going then" I nodded

Me and Charle were now off to the guild, Fairy Tail.

I hope we can find you soon, Lucy.


	2. Joining

_**A New Start**_

_**Chapter 2 - Joining**_

**I'm sorry if the chapters are too short and the typo's**

_**Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

LINE BREAK

**Wendy's POV**

Me and Charle are standing in front of the guild, Fairy Tail.

"Are you ready to go in Wendy?" Charle asked. "Yeah, I just really hope we can find Lucy." I sighed. We made our way as we pushed open the doors.

**Narrator's POV**

The Fairy Tail guild was their usually rowdy self with their drinking and fighting. Natsu was fighting Gray, Macao and Wakaba talking, Elfman Yelling "MAN", and Cana drinking barrels of beer. Everybody stopped when they heard the door open. Standing their was a little blunette and a white cat standing next to her. "Is this Fairy tail?" The little girl asked. "Yeah this is Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled while holding Gray's collar. "Oh, can we join the guild then?" she asked. "Sure come here and I'll give you both the guild stamp" Mira replied. The girl and her cat quickly rushed over to get their stamps. "What color and where?" Mira asked.

"Blue, on my right shoulder" The girl said.

"Red, on my back" The exceed muttered.

"Ok, you two are now official members" Mira said. "So, what magic do you use?"

"Oh, I'm a sky dragon slayer" With that said, everybody froze and looked at the little girl. "Um, did I say something wrong?" A few seconds later, everybody cheered with some saying, "YEAH, WE HAVE THREE DRAGONSLAYERS NOW!" "WE'LL BE UNSTOPPABLE!"

**Wendy's POV**

I smiled as I watched them talk and drink. I looked at Charle near with the other exceeds and one trying to give a fish to her. I was sitting at the bar when an little old man asked me, "So why did you join the guild?" "Well, me and Charle looking for my sister. Were not actually related" "So, what's her name?" "Her name's Lucy." When I said Lucy he suddenly froze with wide eyes. W-w-what does she look like?" he stuttered. "She has blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Why?" "You mean your looking for the legendary Lucy?!" he shouted for everyone to hear. "Legendary Lucy?" I asked, "She destroyed countless lives of demons and over hundreds of dark guilds. Your looking for her?" Gray said.

"Yeah, me and Charle have been looking for her for a while"

"Why?" someone asked. "We met a few years back and we became like sisters but she disappeared a few months back" I answered back.

"We'll help you find Lucy" The master said with a smile.

"Thanks!" I replied. With that everybody went back to what they were doing. I made lots of new friends like Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Levy and so on. I was able to get a room at the Fairy Hills dorm for a payment of 50,000 jewels a month. ( I know it's not the real price) I was in front of the request board with Charle when Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu came over. "Hey Wendy, since this is your first mission we decided to come along and help you" Gray said. I smiled and nodded. I chose a mission that said,

"_**Help! A powerful dark guild named Crimson Skull keeps stealing from us and sometimes kidnapping civilians. We need help immediately!"**_

_**Where – Dusk Town**_

_**Reward – 800,000 Jewels**_

"What about this job?" I asked them. Erza took the paper and reviewed the mission that I had taken. "This looks like these people really need help. You picked a good choice Wendy." "Thanks" I smiled. "Ok, then it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow morning at 8 Am." Everybody nodded and left. Me and Charle were getting home to pack some things for the mission. "Do you really think we can find her Charle?" "We will with the help of this guild. Even if they are really rowdy especially that he-cat" She said. "I just hope it's soon, it has been too long since we last saw each other" "You'll know if she's close by the bracelet she gave you" "Thanks Charle"

"Let's go Wendy, we have to get ready for the mission now." I nodded and with that we left for Fairy Hills

LINE BREAK

**Uknown POV** (You can probably guess who :P)

_It's been a long time since I last saw them. I hope they're doing okay._

_Now that my mission has been complete I can search for them now._

_I hope you find me soon, Wendy._

LINE BREAK

I know the chapters are too short but I'll try and make the next one longer.


	3. The Mission

_**A New Start**_

**Chapter 3 – The Mission**

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**LINE BREAK**

_**Narrators POV**_

It was 8 AM and Wendy and Charle were heading to the train station to meet up with the others for the mission. "I hope we can help these people with that dark guild Charle" Wendy sighed, "I'm sure we can handle this dark guild Wendy" Charle replied. "Wendy, over here!" they heard Erza yell as they came into the clearing.

_**Wendy's POV**_

My head snapped up when I heard Erza. "So, the train to Dusk town is will be here in 5 minutes" she said as she gave us our tickets. "If this is only to take down a dark guild, then why do you have so much luggage?" Charle said as she sweatdropped when she saw the huge amount of luggage behind Erza. "So, where are Natsu, Gray, and Happy?" I asked, "They should be here soon" Erza replied. Just then, we started to hear shouting.

"HAHA! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU THEIR ICE HEAD!"

"OH NO! I'M NOT GONNA FACE ERZAS PUNISHMENT FLAME BRAIN"

We watched them throw insults at each other until Erza stepped in.

"Do I hear fighting?" she yelled, "N-n-no! were best friends! Right Natsu?" Gray stuttered, "Aye!" Natsu replied. Me and Charle sweatdropped. Erza gave them their tickets just as the train arrived.

**LINE BREAK**

When the train started moving Natsu started to get sick and throw up out of the window. "Ha! Pretty pathetic flame brain" Gray started laughing, "Motion sickness? I think I have a solution to that" I walked over to the really green Natsu. "Troia" After that Natsu regained some color and jumped up shouting, " HELL YEAH! This feels great! Thanks Wendy!" I sighed, "It will wear off in a few hours though" Natsu looked down in disappointment, he kept muttering, "Why couldn't it last forever"

"Can someone get me away from this he-cat" Charle said while trying to avoid Happy I sweatdropped at the scene, "So Erza, is their any information on Crimson Skull?" I asked, "Well, there are over 30 members, and there are 4 powerful mages there, Their name are Alex, Damian, James, and Angela"

"Alex uses illusion magic, so I'll go against her. Damian uses explosion magic, so Natsu you'll go up against him" Natsu just nodded in excitement saying, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Charle just sweatdropped. "James uses water magic so Gray you up against him" Gray just nodded. "And Wendy, Angela uses gravity magic(Forgot to mention, Lucy has all 12 Keys, Yukino never existed, don't Judge me) So Wendy you'll go up against her" I just nodded. "The masters name is Adrian and he can uses Lightning magic, once we defeat the 4 mages we'll gang up on the master. Understood?" We all nodded.

LINE BREAK

_**Narrators POV**_

A few hours has passed and they were now in Dusk town. They were all heading to the clients house. As they passed through the town they see some shops in ruins and people crying. They were now standing in front of the clients house. Erza knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. A few seconds later a man wearing a sweater opened the door asking, "Are you the Fairy Tail mages?" he asked with a bit of hope, "Yes we are. We are here for the dark guild request" Erza replied with some authority in her tone. The man looked relived saying, "Oh thanks the gods you came! Please come inside."

_**Erza's POV**_

We sat down in his office waiting for him to speak. "My name is Daisuke Felendor, (Made it up, I'm bad at last names) I am the mayor of this town. I wanna ask if you already know some things about Crimson Skull?" I nodded, "We know that there are 30 members, 5 powerful, we know their magic and their masters magic" The man smiled, "Do you know the location of the guild?" I asked, "Yes we do. Some hunters were looking for animals when they saw a building with a guild crest above it. If you ask the hunters they'll show you" I nodded, "They're outside of this building. I hope you can succeed on this mission" We all stood up and walked out of the building. We started looking for the hunters when I quickly spotted a trio with some guns and swords. I started my way toward them with the others following.

"Excuse me are you the hunters?"

"Yeah, are you the Fairy Tail mages?" one asked.

"Yes we are" Natsu replied.

"Well I'm Andy" said the one with the beard, "That's Danny" pointing to the bald one, "And that's Joseph" pointing to the shirtless man. "Well, I'm Erza, that's Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Charle. Can you show us the way to that guild you found?"

"Sure" Andy said with the other two nodding. "Lets get going" I said.

_**Narrators POV**_

30 min. has passed and they could see the guild in the clearing. "Well, this is it. This is where we found it. We better get going now. I hope you guys can succeed in your mission" Andy said with a smile. "Thanks Andy" Wendy said. "Good luck!" Joseph yelled as they were no longer in our sights.

"Ok, now that were here, we need to discuss a plan. Natsu we need you t-"Erza stopped and looked around, "Where's Natsu" she said a bit angry. "Umm…. Erza?" she turned to look at Wendy, "Yes Wendy?" she pointed to the direction where the guild is, "He ran over there" everybody turned to look to see Natsu almost at the guild hall. "That idiot!" Gray yelled. Everybody started running to where Natsu was. They were too late because Natsu had burst through Crimson Skulls door.

"I'M GONNA TAKE YOU ALL DOWN!" Natsu yelled in excitement.

The dark guilds master came out to see what the commotion was.

"Looks like the mayor called in a request for a legal guild" The master smirked, "ATTACK" with that every member came right towards him, luckily the team came just in time before Natsu could get hit. "Next time don't barge in here flame brain!"Gray shouted. Natsu didn't have to time to insult Gray because he was being attacked with different magic from every direction.

5 Min. Later (It's really boring)

The 6(Happy and Charle :P) were now standing over 25 (The powerful 5 :P) unconscious bodies. "Seems you have beaten almost all of our members" We hear the master say, "Damian, James, Angela, Alex, GO!" 4 figures behind came out of the shadows and came straight for us.

_**Grays Fight**_ (I suck at fighting scenes)

"Looks like you'll be my opponent, My names James" James had spikey orange hair, a black and white jacket, and baggy blue jeans. **"Water Lock"** He shouted as water began to surround me. I see him smirk but then turns to shock as I freeze the water. I break out of the ice and start attacking. **"Ice Make: Cannon"** I yell as the ice hits him head on dealing lots of damage. "How can you break my water lock?!" he gritted his teeth. "There's a water mage in my guild, and she had the same move" I say getting into position, **"Ice Make: Hammer"** he looks as me in shock as he gets takes the blow.

The smoke clears as I see his unconscious body laying limp on the floor. "You call that water magic? Juvia is better than you" I say as I walk away.

_**Natsus** **Fight**_

I was looking around for my enemy when I heard a explosion right behind me, "You must be Damian" I said with a smirk. He had jet black hair with a white shirt and black pants. "The one and only" he said, "I'm al fired up!" as I lit my whole body on fire. Damian made an explosion right in front of me. Luckily I had sucked it in, I look to see Damian smirking thinking he had won but fell into shock when I had not been affected. "I'm all fired up now" I smirked, "Fire Dragons Roar"

He tried to dodge but the attack had hit part of him dealing some damage. He grunted in pain as he stood up. I took my chance to attack, **"Fire Dragons Iron Fist"** hitting him multiple times. I watched as he fell down in pain.

"Fairy Tail mages never lose!" Happy raised his paw and said his usual, "Aye!" I smirked as I walked away.

_**Erzas**** Fight**_

The great and mighty Titania, What an honor" I looked around and saw a girl with blue hair, red shirt, and white pants.

"You must be Alex" I said as she came into the clearing.

"Your right, time to get this show on the road" She started to created a illusion of a giant demon, luckily, she didn't know about my artificial eye. I closed my right eye and re-quipped in to my Heaven Wheels armor. I summoned 50 swords and sent them straight through the illusion and right at Alex. She managed to doge some, but still got hit by 17 of the swords.

She was shocked on how I was able to see through the illusion she made. I quickly re-quipped to my Japanese Cloth. I brought out the twin swords and started slashing at Alex. Later Alex couldn't deal with the pain so she fell down unable to continue. I walked away to find the others.

_**Wendys Fight**_

Me and Charle looked around to find Angela. Outside I found a girl with red hair, a green shirt, and black pants.

"Are you Angela?" I asked. The girl turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah I'm Angela. You must be the enemy" She smirked. "Time to fight"

She started increasing the Gravity on me but luckily I was able to withstand thanks to the training with Lucy and Libra. She was shocked how I was still standing and started to increase the gravity even more. I was still standing and took my chance to attack, **"Sky Dragons Roar"** she was able to dodge it but I quickly attacked again, **"Sky Dragons Talon Claw"** She turned to look at me but it was too late when the attack hit her dead on.

She was able to stand up but still in pain. "Wendy! Now!" Charle yelled.

I nodded, **"Sky Dragon Roar"** the roar knocked Angela back 10 feet, she was now laying down groaning in pain unable to fight. "Lets go Charle, We have to find the others, she nodded and left quickly.

Narrators POV

Everybody met up inside the destroyed guild hall to fight the guild master. "So, you defeated all my members" They all looked up to see a man with white hair, a blue shirt, and light gray pants. "So you must be Adrian, the guild master" Erza said. He smirked, "Your right, I'm the guild master. Let the battle began"

Natsu went into his Lightning Flame Dragon mode, Erza re-quipped into her Lightning Empress Armor, Wendy got prepared to do a Dragons Roar, and Gray got into his Ice Make position.

"Attack!" Erza yelled. Adrian started shooting lightning bolts down at us but luckily Natsu ate the lightning and Erza absorbed it. Adrian looked shocked but could not sense Gray behind him, **"Ice Make: Hammer"** Gray brought the hammer down to Adrian knocking him to the ground. While trying to stand up Wendy took her chance to attack, **"Sky Dragons Roar"** knocking Adrian outside of the guild hall. Erza started slashing at him before he starts to attack making him even more in pain. Natsu then finished with a, **"Lightning Flame Dragons Roar"** hitting Adrian and making him unable to stand up.

"We still have to get the stolen things and find the kidnapped civilians" Erza said.

Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Happy were able to find 5 kidnapped civilians, Erza and Gray were able to find the stolen goods.

**LINE BREAK**

Later, the Rune Knights arrived and arrested all the members of Crimson Skull, the Fairy Tail mages were able to bring back the stolen goods and the kidnapped civilians. They found the mayor and came up to him.

"Thank you Fairy Tail for saving our town from Crimson Skull, and bringing back the civilians, we owe our debts to you. Here is the 800,000 Jewels" He smiled as he handed the reward to them and left.

They each got 200,000 jewels and started their way to the train station. "That was a great mission" Erza said smiling, everyone else nodded in agreement and boarded the train.

Unknown to them, a blonde haired woman wearing a cloak were watching them.

Unknowns POV (You can guess :P)

_You'll find me when the time is right, Wendy._

_She smiled and disappeared._

**LINE BREAK**

**I Hope you like it**

**Enjoy**


	4. AN

_Sorry guys. But I won't be updating for a few days._

_I'm going to Miami to see my cousins._

_But the next chapter Wendy will find A certain some one. You guys can probably guess._

_I'll try to make the next chapter as long as I can_

_-Mike03_


	5. The Demon and Her

_**-A New Start-**_

_**Chapter 4 – The Demon and Her**_

_Sorry if you guys were raging at me to update_

_You guys should know what I mean by her_

**_Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL_**

**LINE BREAK **

**Narrators POV**

Weeks have passed since Wendy's first mission, she has been going with the team more often, and made lots of new friends. Erza was choosing a S-Class mission so her and the team could go on. She was searching the board until a certain one caught her eye.

"_**Help us please! A demon has invaded our town! It destroyed our stores and killed many citizens!**_

_**Where – Cosmos Town (Sorry if the name is terrible)**_

_**Reward – 8,000,000 Jewels**_

_**Client – Mayor James Lockwood"**_

Little did she know, that this mission would help them find a certain someone.

**Erza's POV**

'This mission is perfect' I thought to myself. I grabbed the mission and went to find the team. I found them near the bar having a nice conversation. I stomped over their interrupting their talking.

"Hi Erza, have you picked a mission yet" Wendy asked nicely.

"Yes I have" I showed the S-Class mission about the demon up to them.

They all jaw dropped on what I chose, causing Gray and Natsu to grin like crazy.

"WOOHOO! AN S-CLASS MISSION" Natsu and Gray shouted in unision.

They both looked at each other angrily.

"Stop copying me ice prick!" Natsu yelled.

"Me?! You're the one copying me flame brain!" Gray shouted back.

The rest of us watched them bicker and fight. I think this was enough.

"Are you two fighting?" I asked them darkly.

They both paled, "N-n-no ma'am" they stuttered. I smirked, "Good"

"Let's go, we have to get ready. I'll meet you guys at the train station in one hour" I said. They all nodded in agreement and left.

**LINE BREAK**

**Narrators POV**

It was 6 PM, one hour has passed and they were all boarding the train to Cosmos town. Once on the train Natsu started to get sick.

"Wendy, can you do that spell again" he muttered under his breath.

"Sure" Wendy replied. She moved over to Natsu. "Troia" This, causing Natsu to jump up and saying, "Awesome! Thanks Wendy" Wendy nodded and motioned Natsu to sit back down.

They would have to wait 4 hours before they get to Cosmos town.

**LINE BREAK**

It was now 10 PM, the train ride was now over. Erza grabbed all the luggage with Gray helping. They all made it out of the train without Natsu kissing the ground. They were now in Cosmos town. They all looked around to see sad and crying faces along with lots of destroyed buildings. They see some people mourning over the loss of their loved ones.

Suddenly, a man with dark brown hair and looks like he's in his 30's walked up to them.

"Are you the Fairy Tail mages?" He asked, "Yes we are. Are you the mayor, James Lockwood?" Erza asked. He nodded and motioned them to follow him. They walked for a few minutes until we came in front of a rather large building. He opened the door and they walked into his office.

"Are you all here for the demon request?" He asked to be sure. They all nodded. The mayor looked relieved.

"Thank goodness. This demon has been around for 4 days and over more than 30 people are dead, some injured, and some destroyed buildings" He looked down.

"Can you give us more information on what the demon looks like and what magic it uses? Wendy asked. He nodded.

"It has a large scaly tail cover with spikes, two demonic looking wings, horns that look like it could kill a man, furry arms with claws, legs that can kick with lots of force, snakes eyes, and sharp teeth" he said a bit scared. All of them imagined what the demon would look like, some of them shuddered.

"And it can use earth magic" he said.

"Where is the location of the demon now?" Charle asked.

"It is east of here and it lives in a giant cave near the ocean" he replied.

They all nodded and thanked the mayor for the information. Since it was past 10 PM they would stay in a hotel and wait until tomorrow comes. "Since there are two rooms, the guys in one room, and the girls in the other" Erza said

**Wendy's POV**

"God hope those two don't fight in their room" Charle said. Me and Erza nodded.

"If they do, they'll get punished" Erza chuckled darkly, causing me and Charle to shudder. "Lets get changed and get to sleep. We need to be ready to face that demon tomorrow" Erza said. We all nodded and started to change.

Meanwhile in the boys room….

**Happy's POV**

"Who does Erza think she is pairing me up with you flane brain" Gray muttered.

"What did you say ice princess!" Natsu yelled.

"I called you flame brain you idiot!" Gray shouted back.

I watched them do this for a few hours until they got tired and fell asleep. I looked in the fish to find some FISH!

Sure enough, there was fish in the freezer. I started to drool and grabbed them one by one eating them until there were none left. An hour later I feel asleep next to a pile of fish bones with a big belly.

**Morning, 8:00 AM**

**Narrators POV**

The girls woke up before the boys, everybody got changed and waiting for the boys. Erza got tired of waiting so she stomped right into the room and yelled their names.

"NATSU! GRAY! WAKE UP!" She yelled almost waking everyone in the hotel. The boys moaned as they rolled off their beds. Happy just complained about how he wants more fish. "What do you want Erza" Natsu muttered. "We have to beat that demon remember?" Erza said. Natsus eyes widened, "Alright! We get to kill a demon! I'm all fired up!" He yelled. "Shut up ash-for-brains!" Gray shouted. Natsu glared angrily at Gray, "You wanna go ice head!" Natsu yelled back. "Are you two fighting?" Erza asked, "N-n-no were not. Were best friends, right Natsu?" Gray stuttered with his arm around Natsu, "Aye!" Natsu said imitating Happy.

"Good, now get ready, we leave in 15 minutes" Was all she said before she left the room.

**15 minutes later… (I'm lazy :P)**

**Wendy's POV**

We all had gotten dressed and went to go find the cave. "How much longer until we find this cave" Happy complained. "I hope not much farther, my feet are killing me" Gray replied. "I think I see it over there" I pointed. Sure enough, a huge cave came into view near a giant ocean with some bones and blood scattered outside of the cave. We all shuddered except Erza.

Suddenly, they hear a loud roar inside the cave. We all moved in closer behind a bush only to see the large demon outside sniffing the air. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled clearly not seeing the demon. The demon snapped up and looked in the teams direction. "Natsu you idiot! You have away our position!" Gray shouted at him. "Attack" Erza yelled. Natsu charged straight for it, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** before it hit, the demon made rock walls shielding him. The smoke cleared showing that the demon only had a few scratches.

The demon started shooting chunks of earth heading straight for Natsu. He didn't have time to dodge, luckily Erza was able to save him, **"Re-quip! Adamantine Armor! Adamantine Barrier!" **Erza said as she was holding up both shields. The demon was too distracted to not notice me and Gray behind it, **"Ice Make: Lance!" "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** me and Gray yelled as attacked the demon.

It hit the demon dead on but only leaving it with some bruises on his back. It turned around and started to create armor with the earth. It charged for Natsu who was still completely clueless about what's going on. Natsu got hit with a large boulder and was knocked unconscious. **"Re-quip! Sea Empress Armor! Water Slash!" **Erza shouted slashing it in the chest with water. It was very effective leaving the demon a long slash mark along its chest and turning its armor into mud. Before Erza can attack again, the demon slyly attacked her from below making Erza go up in the air 50 ft high. Before she could change into her Black Wing Armor, the demon came down on her with amazing speed and punched her into the ground making a deep crater.

"**Ice Make: Ice Hammer!" **Gray yelled smashing a giant hammer right on the demons head. The demon now had a bleeding head, it swiped at Gray with its tail. Unfortunately, Gray was too late to dodge and got hit. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!" **I yelled trying to help Gray. Happy and Charle were trying to help the others recover.

"**Ice Make: Death Scythe" **Gray yelled as he went high up into the air. Just when he was about to attack, out of nowhere a giant chunk of rock had hit him in the back causing him to fall helplessly near the shore of the ocean. The demon then looked at me and started to charge right for me. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** I yelled just before it hit me causing the demon to stumble back.

This gave me time to get the demon away from the others. I ran into the forest with the demon right behind me. I was too focused on getting it away from the others, that I didn't notice a tree stump in my path. I tripped and tried to get up but I had gotten my foot stuck in the tree roots.

I tried to get my foot out but I was too late when the demon came up to me. The demon raised its claw high up into the air, I shrieked and tried to cover myself.

Just when it was about to strike, A cloaked figure with some blonde strands sticking out, was able to block the attack.

"Every time I see you again, you get attacked by demon, eh Wendy?" The cloaked figure asked. The woman was able to pierce her sword through its heart and kill the demon. The woman walked up to me and took her hood off. I was beyond shocked to see who it was.

"Lucy…"

**LINE BREAK**

_Well there you have it. Wendy has found Lucy._

_If some of you were waiting for me to update I'm sorry._

_Until the next chapter_

_Goodbye._

_-Mike03_


	6. Reunited

-_** A New Start –**_

_**Chapter 5 - Reunited**_

_Wendy has finally found Lucy I see_

_Hope you enjoy_

**_Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL_**

**LINE BREAK**

**Wendy's POV**

I had finally found Lucy, she was just in front of me smiling. I was so happy that I didn't notice myself already running to her. I gave her one big hug with some tears rolling down my face.

"Jeez Wendy, I know you missed me but not this much" I hear Lucy say.

I looked up to her, "You left me a few months ago. You're terrible!" I practically shouted at her. She chuckled nervously and rubbed her head, "Yeah, sorry about that. Just needed to do some things" she said a bit nervously.

"What kind of things?" I said out of curiosity. "Kill some demons, and destroy some dark guilds. Things like that" she replied.

"Why didn't you bring me along?" I asked, "I didn't want you to get hurt" she said.

I smiled. We hugged for a few more minutes until we heard some shouting.

"Wendy! Are you out here! Where are you!" I hear the team shouting.

"There you are Wendy! We've been looking for you" Erza said. That's when she finally noticed Lucy. "Who's that Wendy?" Gray asked. I looked at Carla to her expression. Her reaction was shocked mixed with happiness. She quickly flew over to join in on the hug. The team was confused on why; I and Carla were hugging the "stranger"

"I'll ask one more time, who is that?" Erza said more sternly.

Me, Carla, and Lucy all broke away from the hug.

"Guys, this is Lucy" I said. The teams eye widened, Lucy just waved. "Y-y-you mean that's the legendary Lucy?" Happy stuttered. Lucy put her hands up, "Guilty" was all she said. Natsu and Gray grinned, "Fight me!" they both shouted in unision. They both glared at each other, "Don't copy me popsicle!" Natsu yelled. "Me?! You're the one who's copying me matchbox!" Gray replied back angrily. "You wanna go ice freak!" Natsus forehead was now touching Grays forehead. "Are you two fighting?" They hear Erza say. They both put their arms around each other, "N-n-no, were just having a best friends quarrel. Right Natsu?" Gray stuttered nervously. "Aye!" Natsu shouted. Erza smirked, "Good"

She turned to look at me, Lucy, and Carla. "It's an honor to meet the legendary Lucy" Erza smiled. "The pleasure is all mine Titania, oh queen of the fairies" Lucy replied. "So, where's the demon" I pointed over to where the demon was. Erza looked and turned back to Lucy. "What exactly happened?" Erza questioned.

"I was running out to the forest to get the demon away from you guys. I was running when I didn't notice the stump and tripped on the root" I heard Lucy snicker at the last part so I punched her arm. "Oww" she said while rubbing her arm. I started to continue, "The demon was charging for me and then Lucy came out and stabbed it in the heart" I finished.

Erza smiled. "Well, thanks for helping us Lucy. We should go get the reward now. Would you like some of it Lucy?" Erza asked. "No, it's fine. I better get going" As she was about to leave I shouted, "Wait! How about you join Fairy tail?" She looked back at me and smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but someone has to destroy all those demons and dark guilds. Besides, I don't to be found, there are some dark guilds after me so I don't want to cause any trouble" I looked down in disappointment. "But I can still join you on some missions though" she continued. I looked up and smiled.

"Well, I'll see you guys soon" Lucy smiled and disappeared in the shadows. "We gotta go collect the reward guys" Happy said. We all nodded and went to find the mayor.

**LINE BREAK**

**Narrators POV**

After Lucy had disappeared, the team had headed off to the town to find the mayor. Luckily they found the mayor helping some people with rebuilding the stores. They mayor looked over his shoulder and quickly rushed over to us.

"Is the demon gone?" he asked. "Yes, the demon has been killed" Erza said making the mayor smile. "Oh thank you Fairy Tail! Thanks you for helping us with the demon" He pulled out a large bag of jewels. "Here is your reward. Next time we have a problem, I'll call Fairy Tail first" They all smiled and left to the hotel to grab their things.

"Looks like we finally did a mission without destroying any buildings" Erza said with a smile. They all nodded. They were now in their hotel grabbing their belongings and getting ready to go home. "Are you all done packing yet?" Erza asked. Every one said yes and checked out of the hotel. They were now heading out to the train station which made Natsu go deathly pale and suggested they walk. Natsu immediately quiet down after Erza gave him a death glare. Erza had bought the tickets back to Magnolia and were waiting for the train to arrive.

**LINE BREAK**

20 minutes had passes and the train to Magnolia had finally arrived. The ride back was supposed to be another few hours. Luckily, Wendy had casted Troia on Natsu before boarding the train.

They all had boarded the train as it was about to depart from the station. An hour had passes and eventually everyone fell asleep excluding Wendy and Carla, due to how tired they were. Wendy and Carla just had smiles on their faces. "Can you believe it Carla? We finally find her. It's been so long since we've seen each other" Wendy said out of excitement. "It has been a long time hasn't it? Looks like this rowdy guild and that he-cat actually helped us find her" Carla smiled.

"Only a few more hours until were home" Wendy said as she fell to sleep.

**LINE BREAK**

The hours flew by fast as they were now leaving the train station and heading off to the guild for another mission success. They all were now in front of the huge doors to Fairy Tail. Natsu had kicked the doors open and announced that they had returned. As soon as they entered Gray began to complain about how Natsu didn't have to shout causing another brawl in Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, Erza was not able to see them since she was making her way to the bar along with Wendy and Carla.

"So how was the mission Erza?" Master asked. "Well, Wendy found Lucy" The master chocked on his beer. "Really, you guys actually found her?" Erza nodded and continued, "Lucy saved Wendy by killing the demon" "So the mission was a success" Master asked. "Yes, and we did it without destroying any buildings" This caused everyone to freeze. "You guys did it with no damage?!" Master asked. The team nodded. A few seconds later everybody cheered. "Party for no damage on their mission!" the master yelled. Everybody cheered and started to chug down beers.

"So, what did Lucy say?" The master questioned. "We asked her if she wanted to join Fairy Tail, but denied. She said she was gonna destroy the demons and dark guilds. Plus, she also said that she could join us on some missions" Wendy said with a smile. The master nodded and continued to get drunk.

**LINE BREAK**

After the encounter with Lucy, Wendy and Carla had been taking more missions with the team just to spend some time with her. Sometimes buildings would be destroyed but not as much since Lucy was able to fix it. She said that she learned some new magic while she was gone, like Time ark, Heavenly Body magic, and Archive Magic.

After every mission it was always a success. Wendy and Carla had lots of jewels since Lucy didn't accept any part of the reward. The three talked about what has been going on since Lucy had left. Wendy and Carla had talked so much about their time in Fairy Tail. They all three of them cherished the time they had spent together.

The three of them had bonded even more every time they go on missions together. They sometimes would go out for some ice cream and talk more there. Ever since they found Lucy, the three had become inseparable. They all had so much fun. They went to amusement parks, restaurants, and Lucy even took Wendy and Carla to defeat a dark guild. Their bond was unbreakable.

But, a tragedy will soon happen. Making these three sisters (Not related :P) unable to see each other for a long time.

**LINE BREAK**

_The next chapter should be updated somewhere around next week_

_Can you guess what the tragedy is? You probably can :P_

_If you know Fairy Tail really well you should know the tragedy_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter_

_Until next time_

_I hope you like the story so far I don't care if you hate it_

_HATERS GONNA HATE_

_I'm gonna make this story my way_

_GOODYBYE :D_

_-Mike03_


End file.
